Taking Over Me
by Kairi-Marie
Summary: Song fanfic of Evanescence's Taking Over Me. Sasuke comes back to Konoha and him and Sakura get a chance to talk. I suck at summaries i promise it's better than it sounds.


I was listening to Evanescence and got inspiration so i wrote this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters (I wish I did though)

Sakura was sitting under the cherry blossom tree next to a small pond near her house she was tring to forget about what had happened earlier that day, when Sasuke was aloud back into Konoha…

_Flash back…_

_Sasuke was heading up the tower to go see Tsunade and walked right past Sakura not even aknowledging her, but she noticed him. She was still pissed at him for leaving in the first place, so she didn't say hi to him like she would have when they where younger. Sakura thought he didn't notice this, but little did she know that he did and it bothered him imensly. _

_On his way out the same thing happened nobody exchanged glances or words, except for Shizune who stood and asked, "So, do you get to stay, Sasuke?" he nodded and kept walking. Sakura saw him nod and turned away again, 'He probably doesn't even remember me.' She thought, 'But I remember him, I wish I could quit dreaming of him.'_

_End flash back…_

You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do...

As Sakura sat under the cherry blossom tree she thought, 'I need to talk to him. I have to go find him. Got to be with him.' She tried to get up but after thinking those thoughts she couldn't control her legs, they wouldn't let her get up.

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
you're taking over me

Since her legs wouldn't moveshe continued to sit there thinking, 'I wonder if he remembers that I know what happened to his family and that I wanted to help him, I know that we weren't the closest people in the world but we were still friends, right?' she couldn't help it any more, she started to cry. She covered her face with her hand, "Sasuke…" she whispered. She jumped being a little startled and looked down at her hand, there was Sasuke's hand holding hers he just stared deep into her saddened emerald eyes and smiled.

Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura stuttered out, "I wanted to come find you so that we could talk, but—" Sasuke put his finger over her mouth to silence her.

"Sakura I'm sorry. I wanted to come tell you that. All I could think about while I was gone was you. I dreamt of you every night, I'm sorry that I left you, Sakura. You're taking over my thoughts." He smiled at her again.

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
you're taking over me

They looked in the pond next to them and saw each other smiling in the reflection. Sakura looked so deep into the water thatshe saw her happiness and love start to take over her smile. Sasuke could she that she was smiling a smile of pure joy.

I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

"Sakura, I-I love you, and I believe that you're the only one that I could ever be happy with." Sasuke said with the smirk that always made Sakura's heart flutter.

"I love you too. Please, promise that you'll never leave me again." Sakura smiled.

"Promise." He said, then he had a thought and smirked again, "Hey, Sakura, aren't you ticklish?" Sakura froze then got up and started to run, but Sasuke was faster. He started to tickle her with no mercy. Then stopped and looked into her eyes again, he leaned down and kissed her, a gentle, warm, passionate kiss.

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

taking over me  
You're taking over me  
taking over me  
Taking over me

A/N: okay Freaky Rae, I know your going to end up reading this so do me a favor and don't leave any insulting reviews on here just call to yell at me. For anyone else I don't care if you review to tell me what you think but please do review!!! Please. PLEASE. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love yall LadyBear


End file.
